


Redefining the Relationship

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: “You don’t do forever.” Harry said quietly.He stood up cupping Harry’s face and staring into his moss green eyes. “I don’t do forever with other people. I do forever for and with you. You are my forever.”





	Redefining the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Duchess_of_Strumpetness for looking over this for me. I also want to thank Duchess and Naarna for all the support while getting it written. Love you both. <3
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. They still belong to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling. I only play with them for a short while. Any resemblance to any other works are purely coincidental.

As the music played loudly, and bodies writhed on the dance floor, the blond walked in and winced. This may have been his scene four years previous, but now he preferred things a lot quieter. His biggest problem was that as much as he hated the club scene now, the partner he had the best sex with frequented the place like it was their second home. He went to the bar first as per the normal routine receiving not only the black russian, but the same proposal from the bartender as normal. He left payment and headed towards the lounge area to watch the dancers.

“Back again, Love?”

Draco glanced over at the person who sat next to him and leaned back. “I shouldn’t even be here tonight.”

Pansy crossed her left leg over the right and rested the martini glass on her knee. The black and silver bodice clung to just the right places on her body while the short skirt of the dress fanned out over her thighs. “Yet, you are still sitting here just like you do every three weeks. Draco, darling, when are you going to admit you have a problem?”

He took a drink looking over the rim at one body which he could recognize anywhere. Dark jeans which rested on thin hips and a button down shirt, which Draco could almost swear was nicked from his closet, clung to the still defined chest and stomach. “I don’t have a problem, Pans.”

“If you say so.” she smirked knowing that she had started losing his attention all ready. “I take it that the last one has been dismissed all ready?”

Draco sighed knowing that his friend was too perceptive for her own good. “He lasted a week. It’s one thing to be bed partners and another to have galleons thrown at you like a common whore because you refuse to be seen in public with him.”

“He wanted to date you, Draco. In case you’ve forgotten, part of dating is being seen in public, going out to dinner, plays, or even just walks down the Thames.”

“I told him the second night that I didn’t want someone to bring home to my parents. I want someone who doesn’t mind a night of sex then we part ways.” He sat up a little straighter as someone moved up against his on and off again bed partner and started grinding against him. His eyes narrowed and let out a very uncharacteristic growl.

Pansy’s eyes followed and saw the dark haired man wrapped in someone else’s arms. “Draco he’s not yours.”

“Like fuck he isn’t.” Draco finished the black russian faster than normal then took Pansy’s drink and finished hers too. “He’s been mine for years and that bastard does not have my permission to be touching him.”

“Draco.” Pansy reached up to stop him before he did something stupid. “Draco, stop and think.”

He pulled his arm away leaving both glasses on the table before heading through the crowd. The blood roared in his ears from the anger and the adrenaline exploded through his body. It had been years since he felt like this, but back then he wasn’t able to act on his desires.

Now he was his own person, the war was over and he didn’t need his father’s approval any longer, and he was going to have his partner back.

Pansy watched the determined Malfoy heir with a mixture of awe and fear. She had seen Draco’s temper first hand and knew that it rarely led to anything good. His failed relationships were a volatile combination of too much alcohol, sex and his own demons. If it wasn’t doomed from one of those factors, Pansy knew as well as Draco every other person would be compared to the dark haired man that he was going after now. For the past ten years of his life, the same person kept Draco’s attentions at some point or another and became the basis for the aristocrat’s actions. If the sandy blond had any self preservation, they would leave before Draco got there or things could get ugly.

Draco moved behind the dark haired man and plastered himself against his back. His eyes darkened as the other man tried harder to get his lover’s attention away. As he locked eyes with the competition, he leaned in tracing his tongue over the tendon which was pressing outward from his lover’s neck. When the dark head landed on his shoulder, Draco bit down as his hand splayed across the other man’s stomach. His temper was on a very short leash since he had first seen this guy touch what was his and that leash was down to threads as he refused to leave. If he were honest with himself and his lover this is why he hated these clubs, people couldn’t take no for an answer.

“Mine.”

Moss colored eyes looked between the two then turned his head to place a kiss on Draco’s jaw. He could almost feel the possessive anger radiate from the blond. It always seemed to bode well for them in the bedroom, but in a setting like this it could get volatile quickly. He reached down linking their fingers together so that Draco wouldn’t be able to reach for his wand. Draco’s wandless magic was something that he knew that he couldn’t control, but at least he knew that the spells which would require a wand, the blond wouldn’t be able to do. “I didn’t think you would be here tonight.”

“Plans changed.” Draco replied, his tone nastier than what he wanted directed, at the man in his arms. He placed a kiss against his neck in apology and glared at the man who still couldn’t see that he had lost his chance.

Harry reached his right hand up tangling his fingers in the blond locks. In his dreams he could believe that plans had changed because Draco was in love with him, but reality was a cold mistress who liked to remind him the only reason the Malfoy heir shown up that night was because his current ‘lover of the month’ had left. He fought the urge to tell Draco that it needed to stop before leaving with the other man, but the words wouldn’t come just like every other time. Instead he lost himself to the music and Draco’s body, as the sandy blond finally got the point and left.

“Bathroom. Now.” Draco growled having had enough waiting.

The dark haired man followed him through the crowd and once inside found himself pressed against the seeker’s body. As Draco latched onto the place between his throat and collarbone, his head flew back, hitting the door hard. His fingers tangled back into the blond hair and he ground is half hard cock against Draco’s thigh. Any other time the other couples in the bathroom didn’t bother him, but tonight Harry didn’t want voyeurs witnessing anything more between them. He tugged the platinum locks when Draco’s fingers deftly undid two buttons and moved down to nibble at his collarbone. “Not here.”

“Harry.” he mumbled into the saliva slicked skin.

“Please.”

Just that one word would always bring Draco to his knees when it came to Harry. He moved close, standing up and staring into Harry’s eyes. He apparated them to his new penthouse and then to the bedroom. He didn’t understand why the sudden change of heart when it came to sex in the bathroom of the club, but he wasn’t going to question him either. “Tour later. I need you now.”

Harry groaned when Draco bit down on the tendon in his neck. “Yes.”

Draco slid the buttons out of their holes and slipped his hands into the shirt. The feel of the warm, soft skin soothed the residual anger from seeing someone else trying to take his lover home. Draco noticed a stiff bulge in Harry's pants and he remembered the premise under which he had brought Harry home. He felt a rousing in his own trousers at the thought

"Take off your pants." He whispered gruffly. Harry looked down into lust filled silver eyes, temporarily confused.

"Take off your pants Harry." Draco repeated. Harry complied hastily.

As Harry pushed down his underwear, Draco nearly came from anticipation.

When Harry’s trousers and underwear were at his ankles, Draco’s mouth began to water. Harry was half hard, and Draco was determined to change that. He all but leapt on the dark haired man. He began stroking the semi hard cock and it hardened to full mast at his touch. It was a powerful thing to have the ability to arouse someone just from a touch. He licked the head of Harry’s cock languorously. Harry’s head fell backwards and his eyes closed.

“Great Godric that feels amazing.” he managed, straining to withhold his orgasm. Draco smirked and took the full head into his mouth as he still stroked.

He kept peeking through his half-closed eyelids, reveling in the reactions of his lover. He moved himself farther down, to encompass half of Harry’s cock in his warm, wet mouth. He began to move back and forth, testing a few speeds and pressure levels when Harry began to fist platinum blonde hair in his hand.

“Draco, I’m…so...close.” Harry stuttered, his voice coming out a whisper.

Draco smirked again, as he imagined the perfect way to finish Harry off.

He removed his hand and moved himself to complete encompass Harry’s cock in his mouth. He moved back and forth repeatedly, reaching each time to the hilt of Harry, over and over again. Finally he felt Harry tense up and he knew it was coming. Harry cried out, a loud, unbridled moan of complete ecstasy as he shot his load deep into Draco’s throat. Draco almost gagged at the force of it but he held on and swallowed every drop, waiting for Harry to still. When he did, Draco removed the still hard cock from his mouth and stood. He grabbed Harry in a tight hug and then kissed him chastely on the mouth. Harry deepened it slightly before pulling away.

“My turn.” Harry stated flatly, a mischievous glint in his moss green eyes.

Draco shook his head. "Oh no. You got your way when we came here. It's my turn."

Draco's hand reached up grabbing the vial which sat in a notch carved into the headboard. As soon as the cork was popped and the scent of vanilla filled his senses, Draco knew that he would soon be seated deep inside his lover where he felt at home.

A couple of hours later Draco watched Harry trying to locate the rest of his clothes. He swallowed feeling his stomach clench at the idea of the other man walking away. “Stay.” he requested his voice still scratchy from sleep.

He stared down at his shoes, his head bowed in defeat. “I don’t know what you are playing at Draco, but it needs to stop.”

“I’m not playing at anything.” he shifted the sheet falling lower to uncover his stomach. “Come back to bed and sleep.”

“It doesn’t work that way between us. I don’t know why you even brought me here, because you never spend the night. You get up and leave for someone better.”

Draco stared at him trying to ignore the sharp stab of pain from the words. He had seen his lover in various states over the years, but the self doubt was something he had never seen up close. Draco grabbed the pair of boxers that were on the floor and pulled them on before going over to him. He wrapped the other man in his arms hating that his own issues were the cause of this. “I brought you here so we had time alone. You are the only one I’ve brought here since I purchased it four months ago.” He placed a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck feeling like he needed the contact. “I never stayed in case Granger or Weasley decided they were going to just show up without notice.”

“I need to go.”

Draco breathed, out resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, then wordlessly summoned the small box from his night table. “Don’t leave. We need to talk about this because leaving isn’t helping either of us.”

Harry pulled away keeping the towel around his back so that his shoulders couldn’t be seen. “What is there to talk about Draco? There’s always going to be someone better. Someone your parents will approve of and can give you everything you deserve.”

“There is no one better, Harry.” Draco replied now realizing how much damage had been done by his actions. “Neither of us know if my parents would give their approval because I never gave them that chance. I never gave us that chance.”

Harry stared out the window knowing that he should be getting his shoes on and leaving. He should be ending this charade that kept going on, but his own confusion kept him rooted there. “Don’t.”

“I never should have walked away from you that first night. It doesn’t get any easier, if anything it gets harder, because I don’t know Harry. We are both so damn broken that I don’t know what it would take to keep you with me. Instead I panic, run, then do something that I never would forgive from a partner.” Draco swallowed hard. He was going against everything he believed, but he knew that if he didn’t he would lose Harry completely. “I bought this place thinking about us. A place where we can start fresh and see what we can become together.”

Harry breathed out trying to understand. “How do we build on something that we don’t even have Draco? We have mind blowing sex, but a relationship is not built on that alone.”

“We have something Harry or we wouldn’t keep coming back to each other.” He placed a soft kiss against the back of Harry’s neck.

“Sex Draco. We have sex.”

Draco shook his head. “If it was nothing more than great sex, why didn’t you go home with the other guy?”

The dark haired man moved away from him trying to keep his head together. Instinctually he knew the reason and had for a long time now. It was the same reason he went back to the club every friday night wondering if his former enemy would be back again. The same reason which kept him from bringing anyone else back to his place or allowing them to bring him to theirs. “What does it matter?”

“There has been four since you and I have started this. Three of them lasted five days before they either left or I chased them off. The last one walked after just two because I wouldn’t let them take me out in public. Any time between the end of their time and when we met at the club was for me to regroup. I didn’t enjoy it because it wasn’t you.”

He turned the towel shifting enough that a faint outline of blue and green ink was visible. “There hasn’t been anyone.”

Draco nearly fell to his knees hearing the words. “No one? Not even.” he trailed off.

“I don’t play that game Draco. Yes I go to the club and dance with other people, but that is where it ends for me. I’m not some trophy that gets passed from player to player.”

There was a growl which came out of Draco’s throat quicker than he expected or wanted. “Anyone who would pass you to someone else is a fool. As for the club, I have better places to take you.”

“Draco.”

“Holidays anywhere we please, dinners out on the town. Let me spoil you.” He moved up behind him placing a kiss on the back of his neck moving the towel to place another on his shoulder when he saw the dragon. He froze for a moment unable to believe what he was seeing then leaned in kissing the tattoo. “It’s beautiful.”

Harry’s head fell forward and hung there. He felt Draco tracing the dragon and bit his lip not having realized just how erotic it would be to feel someone caress it. The urge to run from him conflicted with that erotic feeling. As Draco traced the tip of the tail with his tongue, Harry moaned softly. “He was done a few months ago, right after we started.”

The blond breathed out “Why didn’t you tell me that you felt like this?”

“We don’t do complicated. You don’t do relationships.”

Draco wrapped one arm around his waist and took something out of his pocket holding it up for Harry to see. The glint of the platinum band with the celtic knots done is a muted gold shone against his pale fingers. “After our second night together. I’ve wanted to give this to you so many times, but I wasn’t sure you would stay.”

“Draco,”

The blond turned him and slowly slid down to his knees. He looked up at the other man, his stomach in knots. Even though Harry had seen the ring, Draco knew that it could still end very badly and he hated the vulnerable feeling that was there. “Harry James Potter, we have known each other for years. There has been ups and downs during the whole time, but somehow we survived. This past year has taught me that I can’t walk away from what I want any longer. I want us, Harry. I would love for nothing more than to be able to spoil you for the rest of our lives. The idea of watching you with our children as they grow up. I’m not asking you for a marriage, Harry because it would an insult to you. I am asking for you to bond with me. I would be yours as much as you would be mine.”

“Draco a binding,”

“Is forever.” Draco replied

“You don’t do forever.” Harry said quietly.

He stood up cupping Harry’s face and staring into his moss green eyes. “I don’t do forever with other people. I do forever for and with you. You are my forever.”

Harry couldn’t help but stare back. Never had Draco been so open and honest with him even when they were in bed together. The Malfoy heir’s mask had fallen so completely that the emotions in Draco’s eyes were ones he had barely ever seen. There had been glimpses of it when they were in bed together, but it never lasted long enough for him to be sure. “Eternity.”

Draco nodded slipping the ring onto Harry’s finger and led him back into the bed. “No more clubs.”

“No more clubs, but that means you give up other partners.” Harry laid down keeping his eyes on his lover’s.

“Agreed.” Draco knelt on the edge of the bed. “Now turn over. There’s a dragon for me to explore.”


End file.
